taleoftalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Grandmother's House
Grandmother's House is a location in The Path. Once the player receives access to either Robin, Rose, Ginger, Ruby, Carmen or Scarlet, they are given directions to go to grandmother's house, though they may choose to stray from the path if they so choose; this will lead them into the forest. Grandmother's house lies at the end of the path, therefore the player will arrive there by traveling down it. When the Red Girl has not interacted with the Wolf and didn't stray from the path, the girl will find Grandmother sleeping in her bed in her room, and will sit quietly next to her. On the other side of the bed is a taxidermied wolf. Before the screen fades to black, Grandmother will open her eyes. If the Red Girl has not encountered or interacted with the Wolf, but strayed from the path and found some items in the forest, Grandmother's House will be a seemingly normal place, but with strange rooms. However, if the player has encountered the Wolf, the house and the strange rooms will appear more distorted, and only the first part of the house will look relatively normal. The last room visited by the girl will not have Grandmother - instead, there is always some kind of strange element related to the Wolf. After entering the room, the girl will be knocked down, and the flashing images of the wolf and the girl will show. If the player chooses to stand still, the screen will darken and fill with little white symbols and the sound will distort slightly. The house shows serious alien geometry, as there are too many rooms for the actual house, and the rooms (both in the normal as in the "wolf version") are usually quite large and sometimes impossible, like, for example, twisting corridors, extending hallways and flooding rooms. House versions There are eight versions of Grandmother's House: *'Normal version:' Nothing changes aesthetically. Other than potentially strange rooms, it just looks like an ordinary house. *'Robin version:' Robin's version of Grandmother's House is themed after the supernatural, wolves and nighttime. The house is darker, and the doors have claw marks on them. Occasionally, a full moon is visible from outside the windows. The final room has a bed in it modeled after a grave, complete with a hole to bury the dead in. *'Rose version:' The house is in a state of chaos. Rooms are flooded, rain is falling and there is thunder and lightning. The final room shows a room in chaos, with a twister scattering parts of a bed every which way. *'Ginger version:' Ginger's version is filled with black wire-like things, and the doors looks like they are made from a fence. The rocking chair teleports around the second floor. The final room is seemingly covered in mattresses with black feathers falling from above. *'Ruby version:' Ruby's version is filled with smoke and is themed around machinery. The hallway leading of grandmother's room had pipes on one side. The final room has a bed that is cut in two by a large metal slab, with the slab and another bladed piece of metal appearing rusty and decaying. *'Carmen version:' This version resembles a cottage, with a sawblade acting as a fan in the foyer. Branches obscure the paths through the house, and a fire is burning in the hallway leading to grandmother's room. The final room has a large tree growing on a bed as leaves are falling. *'Scarlet version:' The house is misty and many things are covered in white plastic or cloth. The final room consists of mist and white curtains. *'Girl in White version:' This version is a combination of every final room from the girls' version of of grandmother's house, ending with the grandmother's room. The order of the other rooms depends on which girl arrived at grandmother's house after meeting their wolf first. It is also notable that the stuffed wolf in grandmother's room is facing the grandmother, as opposed to the door like in the normal version of the house. Trivia *When one of the girls is getting close to the grandmother's house, marks of wolf paws appear on the screen. These marks appear always when being close to the Wolf's place. Category:Locations Category:The Path Locations